Queen Carnet
Queen Carnet '(クイーン カルネ) is the main queen and ruler of the Pretty Kingdom. In Angel Story Pretty Cure! It is revealed that she, like her daughter, was sent on missions to protect the Pretty Kingdom before she gave birth to Madeline. History Angel Story Pretty Cure! When the Pretty Kingdom was first formerly created by all the cities which now make the kingdom up, Queen Carnet decides to go to Shiroyama Town in a mission to present the world with some of the first Pretty Cure. As she assists the first Pretty Cure, she transforms into the cure of purity, Cure Queen. Love♥Pretty Cure Queen Carnet is mentioned by both of the mascots and Madeline throughout the series. Queen Carnet appears at the end of the series, revealing to Aika and Suzuki that she is the Queen of the Pretty Kingdom, and is grateful to them for saving Fushoji from the captors. Appearance When she has transformed into a Pretty Cure or is in the Pretty Kingdom, Queen Carnet has her hair pulled up into a star-like bun, which is a pale yellow color. She wears a long and flowing white dress which has stylized angel wings on the back of it, and wears dark red lipstick in her Pretty Kingdom form, with the dress turning into a tutu-like style when she transforms into a Pretty Cure. She is slightly taller than she is in her regular form than she is as a civilian. In her civilian form, she has black hair worn in an elegant and long style. She wears clothes with a white and blue color scheme. She is slightly shorter than her Pretty Cure/Pretty Kingdom form. She goes by the name Carnet Sycamore in this form. However, when she's teaching, she goes by Carune-sensei. She has light blue eyes in both of her forms. Relationships 'Madeline Sycamore: 'Her daughter, who she cares for deeply, and would do anything for if she happens to get into trouble. However, like her father, Carnet finds Madeline rather mysterious. Madeline respects her for teaching her about the different kinds of Pretty Cure. 'King Hiroki: 'Her husband. She is grateful for him going down to Earth to watch over their daughter when the captors seem to be getting stronger, and seems to be confident in his ability to be able to change things back to the way they were before the captors came. The two do not see each other often. Cure Queen 'Cure Queen (キュアクイーン) is Carnet Sycamore's cure alter-ego. Like her daughter, she prefers to attack using magic instead of physically hurting the enemy. She transforms by saying "Pretty Cure! Angelic Mode!" She transforms using the Purity Brooch. She uses the power of angels, with her theme color being white. Attacks * Luminous Swirl: With her hands turned inwards, a small sphere of pale yellow and magenta light forms. When she spreads her hands outwards, the light goes into a corkscrew shape and fires at the enemy. Etymology Sycamore: is a type of tree. She got this name from seeing the trees in Shiroyama Park, and thinking that they were pretty. Carnet: from carnation, a flower, which in the language of flowers means "divine love" relating to her angelic powers. Cure Queen: The female ruler of a country, especially one who inherits the position by right of birth. This is from her being the queen of the Pretty Kingdom. Songs Her voice actress, Fumiko Orikasa, has done a few songs for her, including a duet with Madeline Sycamore's voice actress, Chinatsu Akasaki. * Twinkle of Mystery * Precious Memories (with Chinatsu Akasaki) Trivia * Her voice actress, Fumiko Orikasa also voiced Cure Rythm, another blond haired cure with white as her theme color. * Queen Carnet also resembles another and shares a name with one of her other characters, Champion Carnet from the Pokemon series. * In her Cure form, she is the second cure to have powers over Holy light, the first being Hoshizora Miyuki. Category:White Cures Category:User:SingMeloetta Category:Love♥Pretty Cure Category:Light using Cures